The present invention relates to an automatic transaction apparatus which is installed in a bank or the like and, more particularly, to a sheet transportation control apparatus which is used in recycle type transaction equipment which can recycle deposit bills or bank notes and dispense cash.
Automatic transaction apparatuses called ATM (Automatic Teller Machines) are fairly often used in a bank or the like and the automation and high processing speed of affairs at the teller windows have been accomplished. However, the ATM cannot be used on a bank holiday, resulting in deterioration of the service to the customer. Methods for improving this problem have been studied. It is considered to use the automated teller in an unmanned manner as a measure to solve such a problem. According to the conventional ATM, since the deposit operation and the dispensing operation are performed by separate units, the bank note is stored into the deposit unit more and more, on the contrary, the note is merely dispensed from the dispensing unit. Thus, the note is frequently taken out of the deposit unit and at the same time, it is necessary to frequently supplement the note into the dispensing unit. These frequent operations disturb the automation. To solve such a disturbance, the recycle type transaction equipment which can recycle the deposited note as the dispensing note has been developed. According to this recycle type transaction equipment, the supply works of the note can be fairly reduced. However, if a jam of a note occurs in the note conveyance path, although this jam can be automatically detected, it must be manually eliminated.